My Love
by Yami Kero
Summary: Songfic. Both Hotaru & Chibi-Usa have a personal problem regarding the other. So they both ask advice from different sources. Chibi-UsaHotaru, UsaMina, HaruMichi, AmiRei


"My Love:"  
  
Konnichiwa, minna. This is another shoujo-ai fanfic. This time, on Sailor Moon. With one of my most favorite pairings out of all the others, excluding Ami/Mako, Mina/Rei, and Haru/Michi. It's ChibiUsa/Hotaru. They make a totemo (very) kawaii (cute) couple. Besides that... I haven't seen the last episode of Sailor Moon when Sailor Moon (in Super Mode), battles against the evil spirit that resided in Hotaru, which made her evil. I'm hoping to check it out soon. The song "My Love" is by a group called 'Westlife'. I think they're a cool group, as well as their songs. This one is from an album called "I Lay My Love on You". I haven't actually bought the album, but I listened to the song, & it's very good.  
  
"" – regular talk  
  
- their thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters nor the song "My Love", it belongs to Westlife.  
  
It was yet another rainy day as Tomoe Hotaru just simply sat staring out her window, watching the raindrops fall, looking quite sad about something. It was Spring Break, & only two days had passed. She breathed a heavy sigh and thought to herself, Mou, Chibi-Usa. How in the world can I tell you that I love you? Can't you see that I've missed you for so long? Ever since Usagi had help rid her of the evil darkness that was within her heart, & after seeing Chibi-Usa in such a frail state from her attacks, her heart was filled with sorrow & grief, for all the times when she had her on- off seizures, she was there for her, always worried about her, wondering if she was all right. The times they spent together, the fun they had, the good times they've shared. Yes... she was completely in love with the small pink-haired lady (Setsuna always calls Chibi-Usa 'Small Lady'.).  
  
Even her parents began to notice. Despite the fact they're both the same gender. Ever since they saw the expression on her face whenever they mentioned Chibi-Usa, her face began to sag whenever she thought something might have gone wrong with her. It was very evident to them, especially to Setsuna. The only other Sailor Scouts that knew as well were Usagi, Ami, Makoto, & Rei. As she heaved another deep sigh, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She turned and was surprised to see Setsuna at her room.  
  
"Daijoubu, Hotaru-san?" asked Setsuna.  
  
Hotaru looked away from her gaze, trying to hide her expression & said, "Hai."  
  
"Hontou?" asked a concerned Setsuna, who didn't look convinced. "You sure don't look like it."  
  
Hotaru tried to smile, then...looked at Setsuna & said, "Hontou ni daijoubu."  
  
Setsuna smiled & said, "Ah. Demo... if you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me or Haruka or Michiru, k?"  
  
"Hai," replied Hotaru.  
  
As Setsuna left Hotaru's room, Haruka & Michiru waited by the door. Haruka was concerned like Michiru and asked, "How is she?"  
  
"She's still the same," replied Setsuna.  
  
"Do you think she knows that we have known about her condition?" asked Michiru.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied the senshi of time.  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa also was in the same state that Hotaru was. Usagi hadn't noticed, neither did Minako. She too just stared at the rain, sighing as usual. Hotaru-chan, Doushita? Can't you see that I love you? Chibi-Usa wondered. She was always worried about her friend's condition, even if it was an emotional condition. She stood up, walked out of her room, grabbed her umbrella, & headed downstairs. Usagi noticed her getting ready & asked, "Where are you heading to?"  
  
"Hotaru-chan's," replied Chibi-Usa.  
  
"K. Demo... please do not be late," she said.  
  
"Hai," the small pink-haired lady replied & left.  
  
As she headed out into the rain, Luna turned to Usagi & asked, "What do you think's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, as she looked at her daughter walking alone in the rain.  
  
Back at Hotaru's house, Haruka was in Michiru's room and was talking with her, basically remembering back at the time when they used to be together, fighting side by side.  
  
"Demo... I didn't know that she actually had an evil spirit within her, corrupting her," said Michiru. "Ah, I sort of found it hard to believe at first," said Haruka.  
  
"Demo... didn't you see the expression of the 'Small Lady'?" said a familiar voice.  
  
They turned to see Setsuna at the door. She smiled at the two & said, "You weren't going to leave ME out of this conversation, were you?"  
  
Michiru chuckled at her silly question & answered, "Of course not."  
  
Setsuna sat beside them as she continued. "I mean... it was obvious that she cared for Hotaru, demo... who would have thought that it turned into love?"  
  
"Ah," Haruka agreed. "All this time she was protecting Hotaru, just because she was her friend."  
  
"Demo... yokatta that she's found her true love," replied Michiru.  
  
"Hai. Watashi mo," said Haruka.  
  
"Small Lady is very lucky to have someone like Hotaru to love her," said Setsuna.  
  
Haruka & Michiru couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
  
"So... how do you think we can get them together?" asked Setsuna.  
  
Michiru's eyes just went into shock & she couldn't help but gape at the question that Setsuna had just fired out. "Nandatte?"  
  
"I said... how do you think we can get them together?" the time senshi asked again.  
  
"I don't think now would be the right time to ask Hotaru. She's still in a very tight spot," said Haruka.  
  
Setsuna sighed, and couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait and see how things turn out," suggested Michiru.  
  
The other two senshi's nodded in agreement.  
  
Chibi-Usa was still walking along the sidewalk, searching for Hotaru's house, hoping that she would be ok. As she was walking, she couldn't help but think to herself, If anything ever happened to you, Hotaru-chan, I'd never forgive myself. She stopped for a minute under a sakura tree, her heart aching in pain at the sudden thought. Her eyes were starting to get watery as she tried fighting back the tears. I won't cry in front of her. I have to be strong. she thought to herself as she continued on her way to Hotaru's house.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hotaru's house, Hotaru was still in her room just staring outside, while the rain poured. She couldn't help but worry about Chibi-Usa. She loved her so deeply, that it hurt her inside, constantly torturing her, stabbing at her heart, so intense, that she couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall.  
  
An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone and the rooms are getting smaller.  
  
I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together (Oh yeah),  
And oh my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far...  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. And Setsuna entered.  
  
"Daijoubu, Hotaru-chan?" asked Setsuna, concerned.  
  
Hotaru turned around, startled at first. Then answered, "H-hai."  
  
But Setsuna wasn't convinced. "You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" she guessed.  
  
Hotaru nodded slightly.  
  
The senshi of time sat right beside her, turned Hotaru to face her, & said, "If you really feel that way towards Small Lady, then you should tell her what your true feelings are."  
  
"Demo... what if she doesn't feel the same?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Ano... if she doesn't feel the same, then at least you told her how you felt. That's the most important thing when it comes to love," replied the senshi of time.  
  
"Arigatou," replied Hotaru.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," said Setsuna.  
  
As Hotaru left her room, Setsuna had one thought after she helped the senshi of Silence to be able to face her fears & confess to the one she loved. Ganbare, Hotaru-chan.  
  
So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast,  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again... my love.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Michiru asked Haruka, "Do you think she'll be all right?"  
  
"Hai, I'm sure Chibi-Usa will understand, koi," replied Haruka, with a smile.  
  
"Ah," said Michiru, picking up the phone to call Usagi.  
  
Back at Usagi's house, Usagi invited Minako over for a sleepover. They were just about to watch a movie when the phone rang.  
  
"Now what?" wondered Minako.  
  
"Daijoubu, I got it, koi," replied Usagi, finally picking up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," said Usagi.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi," said Michiru.  
  
"Ah, Michiru-san, konnichiwa. Ogenki desu ka?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Genki desu. Ogenki desu ka?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Genki desu," replied Usagi.  
  
"Ano... I was sort of wondering if Chibi-Usa's home?" said Michiru.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan? Iya. She said she's heading for Hotaru's house," replied Usagi.  
  
"Hontou? You don't say," said Michiru, surprised.  
  
"Ah, it seems like she's having a personal problem," said Usagi.  
  
"Ano...totemo shiteki na?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Hai," said Usagi. "Doushite?"  
  
"Ano... dakara... Hotaru-chan is having the same problem," replied Michiru.  
  
"Hontou? Are you saying she likes someone?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Ah," said Michiru.  
  
"Dare?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Take a guess," Michiru replied.  
  
It took Usagi about 20 sec. to figure it out, and was astonished when she found out who the secret person was.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?" asked a very shocked Usagi.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Michiru.  
  
"I had a feeling that she had an interest in Hotaru," said Usagi.  
  
"Actually, we already knew that Hotaru likes Chibi-Usa," said Michiru.  
  
"Since when?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Let's just say... it was very evident," said Michiru.  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa tried so hard looking for Rei's house. She seemed to be the only one who could help solve her personal problem. As she continued searching, only one thought dwindled in her mind. Hotaru-chan... watashi wa... anata ga... aishiteru... very much.. As she made one last turn around a corner, she suddenly spotted a sort of Japanese shrine across from her. That's got to be her house, thought Chibi-Usa as she headed straight for it.  
  
Rei was busy sweeping up the floor when she saw Chibi-Usa heading towards her, panting & tired as if she ran a mile to get there. Putting down her broom, she ran up to Chibi-Usa & gave her a hug. Seeing that she was very tired she had to ask, "Daijoubu, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"H-hai," she panted.  
  
Ami was sitting near the entrance door. When she saw Chibi-Usa tired from running, her face softened and she asked, "Are you feeling all right, Chibi- Usa? It looks like something is bothering you."  
  
"Iya. Nandemo nai," replied Chibi-Usa, trying to smile.  
  
Whatever the reason she's here for, it sounds very important, thought Ami.  
  
Rei cupped her hands to Chibi-Usa's face, made her eyes face hers & said, "Iya. There is something bothering you. It's about Hotaru-chan, isn't it?"  
  
Chibi-Usa, looking down & trying to hide her blushing, realizing that her secret was out, said quietly, "Hai." Ami walked next to Rei & knelt down facing Chibi-Usa & said, "Chibi-Usa- chan, if you really feel that way towards Hotaru, then you should go tell her how you feel."  
  
"She's right," agreed Rei.  
  
"Demo... how will I know how I really feel for her?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"One's true feelings to discover must discover it within oneself," replied Rei.  
  
"Totemo hontou. You see... if you look deep inside your heart, & understand what that feeling is, ... if you really feel that way towards that person, you should tell them what's inside your heart & how you feel for them. If they don't feel the same, then the important thing is... that you were able to tell them how you felt," explained Ami.  
  
"Hontou?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hai," answered Rei. "Otherwise... you might regret it the rest of your life."  
  
"Arigatou," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Glad to help, Chibi-Usa," replied Ami.  
  
As Chibi-Usa left the shrine with confidence within her, Ami turned to Rei & said, "Totemo yokatta. She's lucky to have found someone special like Hotaru-chan, ne... Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei turned & replied, "Hai, just like you, koi." And they went back inside the shrine.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hotaru's house, Michiru was about to check on Hotaru when the phone rang.  
  
"Hai, I got it," said Hotaru, getting the phone in her room.  
  
Realizing that it HAD to be Chibi-Usa, Michiru decided to stay near her room & listen.  
  
"Hai, moshi, moshi," said Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru-chan? Konnichiwa," said a familiar voice.  
  
Hotaru's face suddenly brightened up when she recognized the voice. "Chibi- Usa-chan, konnichiwa. Ogenki desu ka?" she asked. "Watashi wa genki desu," replied Chibi-Usa.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Ano... I was sort of wondering... could you meet me at the park around 6:30 p.m.?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hai, doushite?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you," replied Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Oh really? Nani?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"C-could you just meet me there?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
Hotaru checked her watch. It read 5:45 p.m. She then replied, "Hai, I will."  
  
"Yokatta. Sore kara... I'll see you there, ne?" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hai," said Hotaru. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne," replied Chibi-Usa.  
  
As Hotaru put down the phone, she heard someone near the door. It was Michiru.  
  
"Michiru-mama... did you just hear all that?" asked Hotaru, a bit nervous.  
  
Michiru just smiled, sat next to her & replied, "Daijoubu, Hotaru-chan. I understand."  
  
"Hontou?" asked Hotaru.  
  
Michiru just smiled & said, "Hai." Then she added, "Do you remember the time I told you how me & Haruka met?"  
  
"Hai," she replied. "Ano... Michiru-mama..."  
  
"Hai?" asked Michiru.  
  
I try to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop, to keep myself from thinking, (Oh no).  
  
"I was sort of wondering... what does it feel like to fall in love with someone that you've known for a long time?" asked Hotaru.  
  
Michiru just sat beside her, smiled & said, "Ano... when you fall in love with someone that you've known for quite a while, you tend to get a warm, fuzzy, feeling inside you. And you can't help but wonder if the person you're thinking of feels the same way."  
  
"Hontou?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Hai," she replied & placed a hand to her cheek. "If you really feel that way towards Chibi-Usa, then tell her. Haruka & I don't have any offense if you love someone that has the same sex as you, as long as you're happy, so are we. If she doesn't feel the same, then... the important thing is that you were able to tell her & that's all that matters."  
  
"Hontou?" said Hotaru.  
  
"Hontou wa," replied Michiru.  
  
"Arigatou, Michiru-mama," said Hotaru.  
  
"Dou itashimashite," said Michiru, smiling.  
  
And oh my love,  
I'm holding on forever.  
Reaching for a love that seems so far...  
  
As Hotaru left to go meet Chibi-Usa, Michiru stood beside Haruka & asked her, "Do you think we did the right thing?"  
  
Haruka just smiled & said, "Hai, we did, koi." And kissed her.  
  
As Hotaru left the house & headed for the park, she didn't notice that someone was following her. Mou, Chibi-Usa-chan, I hope you understood how I really feel about you thought Hotaru as she ran.  
  
So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again...  
  
As nighttime slowly fell, Chibi-Usa just simply sat on a bench staring up at the beautiful moon & stars, with one thought drifting through her mind. Hotaru-chan... you're so beautiful, like the moon & those stars. She sighed a heavy sigh, & didn't seem to notice the footsteps that were approaching from behind her. She just turned around in time to see Hotaru appear. Her heart skipped a beat as she just stared at her for a minute. Hotaru noticed this & had to ask, "Daijoubu, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... h-hai," stammered Chibi-Usa, looking down, trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from the heart  
You're all I'm thinking of...  
  
Hotaru could she that she was trying to tell her something. Mou, Chibi- Usa... can't you see that I love you? thought Hotaru.  
  
"A-ano... Hotaru-chan..." started Chibi-Usa.  
  
Hotaru faced her & said, "Hai?"  
  
Then... at the same time they said, "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
They caught their breath for a few seconds before continuing. Chibi-Usa first spoke.  
  
"You first," she said.  
  
"Ano ne... ... ... watashi wa......" Hotaru stopped for a minute.  
  
I'm reaching for a love that seems so far...  
  
"Watashi wa......anata ga......... ai......ai.........aishiteru," finished Hotaru, her eyes filled with tears. "Gomen nasai, Chibi-Usa-chan. I'll understand if you just want to remain friends with me. Just please... please forgive me." Her sobbing eventually grew into breaking down.  
  
Chibi-Usa was in complete shock at first because it hurt her heart to see her love in agony. But then... she wiped away her tears & whispered, "Hotaru- chan... I'm not mad. I'm not mad... dakara...aishiteru wa, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Hotaru gasped at what she just heard, and then more tears fell from her eyes. Not of sadness, but of happiness as she hugged Chibi-Usa tightly while the tears came overflowing from her eyes. Chibi-Usa returned the hug as tears came from her eyes as well. They looked at each other lovingly & then kissed passionately.  
  
(So) So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas (overseas) from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again... my love  
  
Say a little prayer (My sweet love)  
Dreams will take me there  
Where the skies (oh yeah) are blue to see you once again  
  
"Aishiteru, watashi no utsukushii tenshii" said Hotaru  
  
"Aishiteru, watashi no koishii," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
They kissed again & looke at each other lovingly. Both with happiness in there eyes, knowing that they finally found their true love. Chibi-Usa's eyes were starting to go to sleep mode. Hotaru noticed, & then she heard a honking noise. Looked ahead & saw Haruka & Michiru in Haruka's car offering them a ride & Hotaru supported Chibi-Usa the whole way there.  
  
As they entered the car, two senshi's were watching the whole scene.  
  
"Aww... totemo kawaii. Have you seen a more cuter couple like them?" asked Mina.  
  
"Kimi to Usagi," replied Ami, to which Minako blushed from the comment & then... they left.  
  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again...... my love. As they headed back to Hotaru's place, Hotaru whispered one last thought into Chibi-Usa ear. "Sweet dreams, watashi no koi." And then she too slept contently beside her, their hearts filled with joy to be with the special person they cared for the most.  
  
- Owari (End.)  
  
Sighs. DONE!!!!! Finally. It drove me insane just trying to figure out where to put the lyrics. Had to listen to the song a few times in order to do so. That's the difficulty of doing a songfic. I just so LOVE this pairing a lot. Anyhow... hope you guys like it. If not... I don't mind.  
  
Here are some of the Japanese terms I used:  
  
Ano – um... well  
  
Aishiteru – I love you  
  
Iya – no  
  
Hai – yes  
  
Hontou – really?  
  
Daijoubu – Are you all right/I'm all right  
  
Watashi wa – I  
  
Anata ga – you  
  
To – and  
  
Totemo – very  
  
Kawaii – cute  
  
Kimi – you  
  
Utsukushii – beautiful  
  
Tenshii – angel  
  
Watashi no – my  
  
Nandatte – what did you say?  
  
Dakara – because  
  
Ah – yeah  
  
Koi – love  
  
Mou – geez  
  
Chan – used when referring to a friend  
  
Yokatta – I'm glad  
  
Arigatou – thank you  
  
Dou itashimashite – your welcome  
  
Ja ne – see ya  
  
Ne – right?  
  
Nani – what?  
  
Moshi, moshi –  
  
Usagi – rabbit  
  
Hontou ni daijoubu – I'm all right, really.  
  
Doushita – what's wrong?  
  
Sore kara – then  
  
Ogenki desu ka – how are you?  
  
Watashi wa genki desu – I am fine  
  
Nandemo nai – nothing  
  
Shiteki na - personal  
  
Dare – why? 


End file.
